


Tutator

by BachstieWrites



Series: He Flies With His Own Wings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel?Siles, Eventually there will be pairing, Gen, Guardian!Stiles, Kid!Derek, M/M, This AU is running a mind of its own, Werewolves, wings!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BachstieWrites/pseuds/BachstieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna bring us down now, okay?” Stiles say to the boy as he pushes the dark hair on the boy’s forehead to the back. Damn good looking, he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutator

The first time Stiles saw Derek was when Derek was 6 years old. Derek probably doesn’t remember at all but Stiles does. He was flying to see Lydia and Deaton in Beacon hills, where Deaton works as an animal vet. When he saw a kid in the distance, squatting in the middle of the road, with an oncoming truck whose driver wasn’t focusing on the road, instead banging his head to some loud punk metal song on the radio.

 Stiles immediately dived towards the kid, grabbing the child and taking off into the skies, watching the truck passing by as he hovered in the air. Danger passing and his adrenaline falling, Stiles remembers the kid in his arms and looks at bright hazel-blue eyes. The kid is wearing a dark blue jacket and black shorts with no shoes, gripping the collar of his navy blue shirt and staring wordlessly at him.

 “Um... Hi.” Stiles tries after a minute or so of awkward, silent staring. Although, Stiles has to admit this is the cutest kid he’s seen so far and he has seen a lot, like a million or so (he’s not kidding) children in his life. The kid has the whole dark and quiet look going on for him, except for his eyes; he has a short-shaggy haircut which Stiles is very much tempted to muss. He can’t help but think that the kid is going to grow up really good looking as he gives in to temptation and ruffles the boy’s head. The kid doesn’t say anything as Stiles musses his hair, instead his attention is focus on the wings behind Stiles, flapping about to keep them hovering.

 “I’m gonna bring us down now, okay?” Stiles say to the boy as he pushes the dark hair on the boy’s forehead to the back. _Damn good looking_ , he thinks. He carries the boy on his right, forearm under the boy’s buttocks and left hand supporting the boy to keep him from falling. The boy shifts closer to him, one hand grabbing the collar by his neck and the other by his chest.

“Hey, I’m going to bring us down like really fast, okay?” The boy just stares at Stiles before nodding his head twice. _Okay, time for the fun._

Stiles wraps his wings around them, enveloping their vision to browns and spots with the sky above them, as they plummet with the bottom of his wings fluttering rapidly. He spreads his wings wide behind him, catching the wind beneath them a few meters off the ground, before descending slowly and landing. “Touch down.” He says quietly while grinning to himself. Somewhere while they were falling, the kid had buried his nose into the crook of his neck and Stiles might have heard the boy whine into his collar. Okay, so he admits, he did that stunt so that he could get some sort of reaction out of the kid instead of just staring.

“Sorry kiddo, promise I won’t do it again.” He laughs quietly, nudging the boy a little as he refuses to look at Stiles. “Let’s do a pinkie swear, okay? I won’t do it again.” Stiles promises as he prods at the boy’s side gently. The boy shifts to look at the Stiles after a moment and sticks out his pinkie in Stiles face, frowning and looking pouty. _Adorable_ , Stiles thinks and grins at the boy. He hooks his left hands pinkie with the boy’s right and smiles widely at the boy. The boy looks at him and gives a shy smile.

“So kiddo, you got a name? Or am I gonna have to start calling you cutie?” As soon as Stiles said that, the boy’s smile dropped off his face, drops his hand and he pouts adorably at Stiles, “...’m Derek.” Derek mumbles out.

“Alright Derek, my little man,” Stiles grins, “Let’s get you home shall we?”

 They walk for awhile in the direction Derek pointed out as the way home. Stiles comments on things they see on the way like, _Dude Derek take a look at that squirrel!_ Or _That tree looks sad, you know what else looks sad? The barks of the trees here_ , while Derek stays quiet, alternating between looking at what Stiles comments on and watches the way Stiles wings drag behind them, twitching every now and then when they bump over the tree roots.

 “You know, kids usually wear shoes in the forest because of dangerous things that could scar your adorable feet and ...” Stiles stops mid speech, as he hears a howling dangerously close to them, not noticing the way Derek perks up. He spins around and comes face to face with a large grey wolf, immediately he spreads his wings threateningly, ready for flight should the wolf so much as move a paw. He hears rustling to the right as another two wolves sprints toward them, leaping toward him, he flaps his wings hard once blasting them backwards, mid air, with a gust of wind. The grey wolf growls loudly, making a motion toward him.

 “Stop!” He hears, a woman’s voice laced with a roar. A woman sprints to a stop beside the grey wolf, black curls tied into a bun, navy blue sundress and barefooted. _‘Wow, blue is the new red...that and barefoot.’_ Stiles notes as she eyes Stiles warily. “Back down, Peter,” She says to the grey wolf, hand on its fur. Peter stops his growling after snarling once at Stiles. _Werewolves._

The woman straightens her back and glares at Stiles, “I am Talia of the Hale Pack, what are you doing with _my_ cub in our territory, _guardian_?” she spits out, fangs shifting out. _Cub?_  Stiles instinctively pull Derek closer to his body, his hand brushes past his cheeks and... _is that...?_ He allows himself to be distracted and finally looks down at Derek in his arm, since the whole wolf pop out of nowhere happen and... the boy is shifted, baby fangs, fur and unnatural glow of blue eyes, looking at the woman in front with a smile in his eyes. Stiles looks back up at the woman and she flashes him her Alpha red eyes, he nearly drops Derek.

 “Okay, like woah and wait, I can explain. Your name is Talia, right?” He rushes out, the grey wolf is back to growling, only softer. Talia doesn’t say anything, just stares at Stiles. _Talk about like mother like son, sheesh._

“So, like Derek here was staring at something in the middle of the road, truck, me swoosh in, saves  little man here and now taking him home, okay? Nothing creepy going on except Derek sniffing me now.” He’s gesturing as much as he can with a kid in his arm as he talks, frantically trying to explain to Alpha mother why a stranger, _guardian_ , is carrying her son so that she won’t maim or eat him or something because really, getting feathers out of your teeth is not going to be pretty.

 Derek is just rubbing his cheeks against stiles neck and then he is pulling away, looking down at the ground and shifting to get out of Stiles arm, he’s shifted back to his human face. Stiles looks up at Talia and Peter once before kneeling down so Derek can get down gently. Derek turns and stares at Stiles some while Stiles is looking at the two other wolves approaching cautiously behind Talia, when Derek pats him on the check once. Stiles looks at Derek confused, _did the kid just did a kid version of slapping him or something?_ The dark brown wolf behind Talia snorts loudly and Stiles thinks he’s being made fun of as Derek trots toward his mother. Talia bends to pick him up and nudges her face at his cheeks, smiling, as Derek laughs.

“Okay... So, sorry for intruding? I’ll be on my way now, you might wanna put shoes on the little man.” Stiles says as he stands back up, wings spreading a little. Talia gives him a small smile, “Thank you.” She says simply and turns to walk away, the wolves’ flag out behind her as she walks away. Peter is the last to turn away.

 Stiles catches Derek’s eyes over his mother shoulders and waves once before bringing his wings down once hard, jostling the trees and leaves around harshly, shooting him into the sky. He can’t help but wonder if he’d see Derek again, after all, he might be based in Beacon hills for awhile. Lydia did mention a potential was in the area and his dad’s soul is also in the area, that’s a plus. The downside is that the Nemeton that is acting up. He frowns at the thought of what it might mean, he might check up on that before heading to Deatons.

‘ _Two pluses and one minus? Can’t be that bad._ ’ He thinks smiling to himself as he soars through the bright blue morning skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2:12am... I switch on my laptop and told myself that I'd work on my impending report but... this story jumped onto me and wouldn't let go until I complete this chapter...  
> I hope ya'll like it, and appreciate the lack of sleep I'm gonna be having. Again.  
> Well.. At least I'm writing again :D!
> 
> This is gonna be a series, or maybe multi-chapters...  
> I really like the bases of this AU in my head, love it! I was actually hoping to find more Winged-Stiles Fics, if any of you have recommendations, please share with me!


End file.
